YouTube Cinderella
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Ella Monroe is a young girl who ends living a Cinderella story. Mark Fischbach is a well known YouTube gamer. What happens when these two meet? Will Ella get the happily ever after she so well deserves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought or they are singing**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in the land of Hollywood, California, there lived a young girl with the name of Ella Monroe. She was a beautiful young girl with medium length brown hair. Her eyes were hazel blue and her skin was pretty pale, but not to the point where she needed sunlight. She always wore a red dress with black boots as she ran around the farm she lived on with her two loving parents, and all the animals there. And for her 8th birthday, her mother and father baught her a gold heart shaped locket, that she would wear it all around town.

But one day, when she was 9 years old, her mother passed away from a deadly disease, which made the house completely gloomy and sad. But little Ella was going to brighten it up, for she made her mother a promise before she died, to always have courage, and to be kind. And that's exactly what she did.

As the years went on, Ella was now 19 and her father re-married a young woman with short ginger hair and ice blue eyes that held a certain cold nature to them. She always wore black and red clothing (mainly skirts and shirts that showed way too much cleavage). Her name was Mallory Mitchell, who had hifinated her name to Mitchell-Monroe once she re-married Ella's father. She even had two lovely daughters. Well, lovely is a strong word.

One had medium length brown hair with purple eyes that had gold flecks in them, and the other had shoulder length ginger hair and dead grass green eyes. Their names were Melody and Ariana. They did NOT treat Ella the way a sister should have been treated. They made her do their laundry at times, and do the cooking and cleaning. But throughout the mean nature her sisters had, Ella held her promise to her mother. "Have courage, and be kind" is what she always repeated to herself to get through the day.

Then, tragedy struck again when her father passed on as well, leaving Ella with her wicked step-family. And thus, begins our story.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun shined bright up in the sky as it hung above LA. A dog barked with a knock on the door, making one of the human people get up from the couch and open the door, only for the man to smile.

"Can I help you, Morgan?" He asked.

"Mark, baby! How's the YouTube life!?" The girl known as Morgan said as she did the kiss on both cheeks thing and walking in as she took off her leather jacket to reveal the latest dress she designed.

"It's like, 9:40am, what are you doing here?" The man now known as Mark asked. "And fine! The YouTube life is going good!"

"Good!" Morgan said before setting her jacket on a chair near by and walked to the living room. Mark just rolled his eyes before following suit.

"I came to ask what you were going to wear to my annual Masquerade Ball." She asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Girl, that's not for another 3 days!" Mark exclaimed. "And I'm not even sure I want to go! I have a channel to...!"

"Mark...you post your videos during the day, and my party is at night. So you'll be able to show up!" Morgan began.

"I don't know."

Morgan looked at Mark for a short while before standing up and walking to a potted plant to sniff the flower. "Mark, tell me how we met."

"We met on the street. You were heading to work at your fashion studio, and I was heading to Game Stop for a new game." Mark answered with annoyance, for he knew what she was up to.

"And we've been friends ever since." Morgan stated as she looked back at Mark, with a smirk. "It won't be a party without you there."

"I won't have a date."

"You don't need one." Morgan said as she grabbed her jacket from the chair she threw it on. "You just need to mingle." She winked at him before making her keys jingle in her hands as she took them out of her jacket pocket. "So, I'll see you there?"

"I guess you will." Mark answered.

"Cheer up, Mark!" Morgan stated as she stood by the front door. "I have a feeling you might find the girl of your dreams there this year." And with that said, she left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ella woke up to the sound of her iPad (the only piece of technology that her step-family didn't take away from her) go off with alerts. She took it from the spot she kept it for the night and was about to check them when she saw what time it was.

"Oh, no...9:50!? I'm late!" She threw her iPad on her bed and quickly got dressed in her black, brown, and white dress (it looked like the animated Cinderella's dress before she became the princess), before putting on some eye-liner and some lip gloss, and ran down the stairs from the attic, to the living area.

She ran into the kitchen, and sighed in defeat when she noticed her step-family sitting at the table talking. Mallory had noticed her step-daughter standing the door way, before Ella walked to the stove to start cooking breakfast...or brunch at this point.

"Smart idea...brunch. I love it!" Melody exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ariana agreed.

"Girls, I think it's just because Ella over-selpt. Is that right, dearie?" Mallory asked.

"Yes, m'lady." Ella answered with a shy sound to her voice.

"Either way, this is a good idea. We haven't had brunch in a while, so I'll let this time slide. But I expect to see you in the kitchen when I wake up in the morning tomorrow."

"Yes, m'lady." Ella stated as she set the toast in the center of the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was half done, and Ella was just about done with the cleaning for the day, when Mallory walked into the living room.

"Dearie, I need you to go to the shop to get 3 dresses for my daughters and I, for that fashion designer Morgan Keller's Masquerade Ball." She said.

"Okay, m'lady." Ella said as she finished up cleaning. And once Mallory left the room, Ella ran up to her room, grabbed her purse, throwing her iPad into it, and left. She hadn't been out of the house in years. So you would think that she would be extremely excited.

Ella walked down the streets of LA, with a smile on her face, when she bumped into someone who was in a hurry. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ella stated, before realizing who the person was. "Morgan?!"

Morgan looked up and smiled with excitement. "Ella! OMG!" Morgan yelled as she hugged her old best friend. "OMG! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Same with you! I heard you're a fashion designer now...and that you are having another Masquerade Ball." Ella exclaimed.

"Well, I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for your encouragement, Ellie." Morgan stated.

"It was my pleasure. After all, you are my best friend." Ella stated back, which made them hug each other again.

"Oh, Ella...I am so sorry you are forced to live with a step-family like that."

"I'm fine, Morgan." Ella answered as she pulled away from their second hug.

"I don't know why you haven't even left that house yet. You're 20 years old, you should be aloud to go do what you want!"

"I promised my father before he left to keep it in the family."

"You also promised me you'd be at my Masquerade Ball years ago! And you never show up!" Morgan exclaimed. This was why Ella liked this girl, she didn't hold grudges, but she just reminded you about promises you made to her. She was a cool, down-to-earth girl that Ella was lucky to still be friends with.

"Mallory wouldn't let me!" Ella yelled. "Speaking of which, I have to go get my step-mother and her daughters dresses for your annual Autumn ball."

"You know what..." Morgan began as she pulled out her cell phone and began to text someone God knows who. "...there. Now, I can come with you. We haven't gone shopping in a long time."

"But, you're studio!"

"Alex, she's my assistant, can handle it! I trained her well. Come on." Morgan said as she walked away with Ella by her side.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How about this one!?" Morgan stated showing a purple dress with a black shirt underneath some purple lace, and strap sleeves that looked like they'd be off the shoulders.

"Oh, my; God! Morgan! It's like you know my step-sisters!" Ella stated as she ran up to it and looked it over. "Oh, Melody is going to love this dress."

"There's a red one just like it." Morgan mentioned.

"Melody and Ariana are technically twins. And they seem to like wearing the same kind of things in different colors. That should work!" Ella yelled in response.

"Perfect!" Morgan grabbed both and was about to buy them, when Ella checked the sizes. "What now?""

"Surprisingly, Melody and Ariana are different sizes." Ella answered with a smile. "They're good."

Morgan smiled as they walked up to the cashier and baught the dresses. Well, Ella baught them herself with the money she was given before she left the house.

"Oh, fudge." Ella stated.

"What is it, Ellie?" Morgan asked.

"I forgot to get my step-mother a dress." Ella replied before going to the racks again. Morgan grabbed the bags with the dresses in them before walking after Ella.

Right as Ella spun around, she saw the perfect dress for her step-mother. It was a red dress, with a black floor length skirt with red lace over it, and sleeves that had some fabric coming off the ends of it. It was perfect!

"That's the one." Ella said before checking the size and nodding with approval. She took it to the cashier and paid for it before heading out with Morgan following beside her, as she bumped into someone walking in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ella yelled before she kept going.

Mark looked at her and grinned slightly before walking into the store.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone! How did you like the first chapter of my Cinderella inspired story? I don't really like the Cinderella fairytale that much, but I've been getting a bunch of ideas for stories based off of that fairytale. So I guess I like it more than I thought.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading. If you liked it, hit that fave button, and as always, I'll see you, in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought or they are singing**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 2**

"I swear, Ellie. You need to stand up for yourself!" Morgan stated as she drove Ella back home.

"I would, but I don't want to get hit by Mallory." Ella replied with a slight grin. She had just finished telling a story of how one time, Melody and Ariana broke a vase and pinned it on her. That day was not a fun day for Ella to say the least.

"Well, it could have been worse." Morgan said back.

"Yeah...I could be dead right now. But she would never do that to me." Ella replied.

"Say, do you still sing?" Ella grinned as she thought back to her father's birthday, before he re-married, and singing to him a song she had written called "Your Little Girl".

"Yeah." She answered as she took out her iPad and opened up to to her YouTube channel (that her step-family doesn't know about), and played one of her videos/songs. The song was about how she misses her father and mother, and how she was going to do her best to keep her promise to her mother of being kind and having courage.

"I swear, every time I hear you sing or one of your songs, you have gotten better." Morgan stated, as the song went down in volume.

"Thanks." Ella said, before turning it off as Morgan pulled into her driveway. "Morgan! I told you to drop me off at the end of the street!"

"I know...but I don't listen." Morgan stated, with a giggle afterwards, but Ella just groaned with worry. What if Mallory saw her get out of this car with the dresses? She'd probably think a nice boy drove her home. But if she did think that, she'd be given more chores before bed.

"Just tell them someone saw you struggling with the bags and that they wanted to give you a ride. I'm sure she'll understand." Morgan said with a smile.

Ella took a deep breathe before giving Morgan a hug goodbye, grabbed the bags from the backseat, and leaving the car. She then walked up the driveway and to the front door. She waved goodbye to Morgan as she drove away, and then walked into to be greeted by Melody and Ariana.

"Did you get the dresses?!" Ariana asked.

"Yeah, I got them. Follow me." Ella said as they all walked up the stairs to their room. Ella then took out both the light purple and red gowns that she bought for them and handed them to her step-sisters.

Melody took the light purple dress, while Ariana took the red one. They put them against their bodies and smiled as they liked how they were going to look.

"These are perfect!" Melody yelled, as she jumped up and down with excitement. Ella smiled as she saw how happy they were to get these dresses. It was like the world to them, even though they basically had everything in the world.

"I take it you two got your gowns." Mallory said as she walked in to see them. "Oh, these are perfect for you two."

"I got you yours too, step-mother." Ella stated as she handed the dress to her step-mother, who took it and looked at it in the mirror...and smiled.

"It's perfect." Mallory said before kissing Ella on the forehead and leaving the room.

Ella smiled before she walked up to her attic bed room, and plugged in her keyboard. She then began to play a little melody before stopping and sitting on her bed. She took out her iPad and looked at her notifications to see who updated. When she did, she saw her two favorite let's players uploaded some new videos. But she was in no mood to watch Jack or Mark make complete fools of themselves in their videos tonight. So she just listened to music as she got ready for bed, and when the last song she was playing ended, she plugged in her iPad, turned it off, and went to bed.

XXXXXXXX

Mark was sitting in his living room, as his dog Chica was laying next to him on the couch, when he got a text from Morgan. He looked at it and read it. It was saying that she had the perfect date for him, which only made him roll his eyes in response.

This was like Morgan. She always wanted to fix someone up with someone else. She tried that once with him and another girl already, and look how that ended. They ended up breaking up a week or so later. So, who knows how this hook up was going to end.

Mark texted her back asking her what her name was, and waited for her to respond. He looked back at the TV, as he thought back to the girl he bumped into at the store earlier that day. Her polite nature, her fair skin, her hazel blue eyes, everything about her basically screamed princess material. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

After a while of waiting, his phone went off again. He looked at it, and saw that Morgan had given him the girl's name.

TEXT: Ella Monroe

XXXXXXXX

3 days had went by quickly, and Ella was already downstairs this morning of Morgan's Autumn Masquerade Ball, making eggs and toast, with pancakes. She could have just gave them all cereal, but Melody and Ariana wanted to have decent and good breakfasts. So, she was stuck making the same things every morning. It was only on their birthdays that they changed it up.

After a while, Mallory walked in, wearing her usual dress for the day, while her daughters came rushing in afterwards.

"I call dibs on the first pancake!" Ariana yelled, as Ella placed the plate of 2 pancakes, eggs, and sausage in front of her. "Thanks!" She said, grabbing her fork and knife, and started to eat.

"I cannot wait for tonight." Melody stated with a smile.

"I know dear. Tonight should be quite a night with the Masquerade Ball." Mallory said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, yeah, that...but I heard that Markiplier is going to be there. You know who he is mother!" Melody exclaimed, making Ariana almost do a spit take with her orange juice.

"No way!" She yelled in surprise.

"Yes way! I follow Morgan Keller on Twitter, and she posted saying that her friend Markiplier is going to be at the ball."

"Oh, that's cool." Ella said as she gave the last two plates to her step-mother and step-sister.

"It is cool." Melody said as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Do you know who he is, Ella?" Ariana asked, making Mallory look up at her.

"I...I do. I watch him sometimes before bed, but not often." Ella answered as she went to kitchen sink, and started cleaning the utensils that she used for breakfast.

"Well, I suppose you'd want to go to the ball this year then." Mallory said, making Ella drop the stuff in the sink in shock, before looking at her.

"What?"

"I don't see why it would be a problem to have you go this party with us this year."

"Mother!" Melody yelled in surprise, while Ariana just sat back slightly, as she continued to eat her food.

"You-you mean it?" Ella asked.

"Of course I do, dear. But, you only can if you get all your chores done." Mallory stated, as a big smile spread across Ella's face.

"Absolutely! Thank you so very much!" She said as she went back to cleaning up after breakfast. Once she finished the dishes, she ran into the living room. and started vacuuming and dusting.

"Mom, do you know what you just done?" Melody declared, quietly.

"Yes...I said 'if'." Mallory said, with a slight giggle afterwards.

XXXXXXXX

Mark was getting ready for Morgan's party, with is new tux hanging on his bed room door, and his shoes still in his closet. He knew that they would just get messed up if he put them out early.

"So, you nervous?" Matt asked, as Mark was finishing up with the last of his videos for the day (which was a Reading your Comments).

"Nervous about what?" Mark asked, still looking at the computer.

"About meeting this girl, Ella Monroe was it?"

Mark sighed as she saved his project and looked at his friend in his door way. "I don't think I am. I mean, if Morgan is setting me up with this girl, then, she's bound to be better than any of the other girls she's set me up with."

"You sure about that? What if she's not?"

"Then it will just be another failed attempt that Morgan won't be able to escape from." Mark exclaimed as he began to upload the video to YouTube.

Matt chuckled slightly before noticing the time, and then hearing a hunk outside. "I guess, it's time for you to get ready." He said before he left the room, making the young YouTuber sigh, as he turned off his computer and started getting on his black tux and shoes.

XXXXXXXX

Melody and Ariana were getting their dresses on, while their mother was getting herself ready. Where as Ella...she was was busy doing the chores still. But thankfully, she was almost done. Until...

"Hey Ella..." Ariana came up to her, which surprised the young singer.

"Yeah, Ariana."

"Could you help me with my makeup?"

"Why not ask your mom?"

"Because she over does it from time to time." Ariana stated. "I want my makeup to be natural tonight. And, you always look so pretty everyday with your makeup."

This caught Ella off guard. She didn't think one of her silly step-sisters liked her makeup that much. _I guess great things do happen when you least expect them._ She thought to herself, as she smiled to Ariana and nodded.

They went into the bathroom downstairs, with Ariana's makeup bag, and got to work. The first thing Ella did, was put on the liquid foundation and then the powder to set it in place. She then put on some eye-shadow primer (that's a thing that keeps eye-shadow on all night without creasing). After she did that, she asked Ariana what eye-shadow colors she wanted. And, with her dress being the red one, she asked for pinks.

So, Ella looked at the pallet of pink eye-shadows and got an idea right off the bat. And before she knew it, she was putting a simple liquid cat eye eyeline over the eye-shadow. The eye-shadow was just white on the brow bone, then a darker pink in the crease of eyelid, and then a light pink on the actual eyelid. She had used a different fluffy brush to blend them all in so that it looked natural before doing the cat eye.

After that was all done, Ella put some blush on Ariana's cheeks, and then contoured the rest of her face. Which, when she was done, surprised her to how pretty she really looked when she had natural makeup on her face.

"Alright, and done. Wanna see how you look?" Ella asked, as Ariana nodded her head. The young singer smiled as she moved out of Ariana's view of the mirror, and the look on Ariana's face was priceless, and worth the time.

"OMG! Ella, you are a miracle worker! Thank you so very much!" Ariana exclaimed, which made Ella giggle slightly.

"You're welcome." She said, as Ariana stood up from the stool.

"Where did you learn to put makeup on like this?"

"Actually, before I went to high school, and before you guys came into the family, my mom passed away, so I didn't know how to put on makeup when it came time for me to do so."

"Then who taught you?"

"You won't believe me." Ella stated as she started cleaning up the makeup stuff.

"Try me." Ariana exclaimed, making the young singer look her way and sigh.

"Fine...it was Morgan Keller, before she was a famous designer."

"No way...you knew Morgan Keller?"

"She was in my graduating class, and she went off to do something great, while I got stuck here, being the servant of the household." Ella stated as she finished cleaning up the mess.

"Ella...I'm so sorry that this is all happening to you." Ariana said, surprising Ella in the process. She looked back over at her, and stared for a moment.

"You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Absolutely not! I mean it...every word. You should go to that party tonight. And by the looks of it, you finished your chores in time. So go get ready." She said with a smile, making a smile creep onto Ella's face as well.

"Thank you." She said before giving her a slight hug, and then running up to her attic bed room to get dressed for the ball.

XXXXXXXX

Mark walked out of his house and into the limo with his mask on his face, as he noticed Morgan with a gown bag and shoe box sitting next to her.

"What's that for? You're already wearing you gown." He asked. Morgan was wearing a pink strapless gown, with a pearl necklace around her neck, pearl ear rings, and a pearl bracelet on her left wrist.

"Oh, this isn't for me...this is for a friend. I'm dropping you off at the party and heading to her place." Morgan answered, making a masked Mark give her weird look.

"What, you going to be playing Fairy Godmother or something?"

"Something like that."

XXXXXXXX

Ariana was standing with her sister and mother, as Mallory was fixing their hair and wiping off their gowns.

"You girls look beautiful." She said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Ariana said, as she heard the door upstairs near the attic close.

"Who did your makeup, Ari? I know mom didn't." Melody asked.

"Ella did. I asked her to help me with it, because I want to impress Markiplier with how pretty I can look." She answered, as Ella stood on the staircase.

Mallory and Melody looked over to see Ella standing there, wearing a dark pink gown, with a light pink strapless shirt underneath the dark pink lace, and off the shoulder straps that were dark pink like the rest of the gown.

Ariana looked over, and almost gushed at how pretty her step-sister looked. But she had an image with her family, so she kept quiet.

"Ella, what is this?" Mallory asked, scaring Ariana now.

"You said I could go if I had all my chores done. Well, I finished my chores and helped Ariana with her makeup. So, I think that means I can go." Ella answered, only to receive a glare from Melody as Mallory walked up to her.

"Oh, dearie..." She began, as she grabbed the skirt of Ella's dress. "...did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh, sweetie...not in a dress like this. I mean, it's ripped." Mallory then tugged on Ella's skirt, ripping it slightly off of the shirt, and making Ella practically scream.

"What the heck!? This was my mother's!" Ella yelled, only to get interrupted in the middle of it.

"Mark my words! You shall not go to the ball!" Mallory yelled back, as she turned around and headed out the door, and towards the limo with Melody following afterwards. Ariana stared at Ella, seeing the tears falling down her face.

'I'm sorry.' She had mouthed to Ella, before running after her mother and sister, closing the door behind her, right as Ella ran out of the house through the back door, and into the garden.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought or they are singing**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 3**

The limo pulled up to the building holding Morgan's ball, and Mark got out, and headed inside alone, while Morgan drove off in her limo again.

"Where to now, Miss Keller?" The driver asked as he drove around in the circular driveway.

"Ella Monroe's place, please. You remember where that is, right?" Morgan answered as they got back on the road.

"Indeed I do, Madame." The driver stated as he drove off towards the street Ella was staying at.

"Don't worry, Ellie...your Fairy Godmother is on her way."

XXXXXXX

Ella was crying in her garden, as the dress she was wearing was torn at the seam between the skirt and the top. Her step-mother said she could go...why did she change her mind?!

"I-I know why...she hates me." She stated to herself, as she continued to cry into her lap, before looking up to the sky, with tears still going down her face, and stared at the North star, seeing it twinkle in the night sky.

 **(SONG: "When she loved me" – Toy Story 2)***

"Mother, father...I'm sorry! I'm trying to stay strong, and to have kindness, but I just can't take this anymore!" Ella yelled up to the heavens, as she started to cry once more.

 _When somebody loved me/everything was beautiful/every hour spent together/lives with in my heart/and when I was sad/they were there to dry my tears/and when they were happy/so was I/when they loved me._

 _Through the summer and the fall/we had each other that was all/just they and I together/like it was meant to be/and when I was lonely/they were there to comfort me/and I knew that/they loved me_

Memories of her childhood flooded her mind, as her parents took to all sorts of places, and showing her the animals on the farm. But the one memory that kept coming back to the surface, was when her mother passed, and Mallory came to play.

 _So the years went by/I stayed the same/but they began to drift away/I was left alone/still I waited for the day/when they'd say "I will always love you"_

 _Lonely and forgotten/never thought I'd be here today/they smiled at me/and held me/just like they used to do/like they loved me/when they loved me_

 _When somebody loved me/everything was beautiful/every hour spent together/lives within my/when they...loved...me._

 **(End of song)**

After a while, Ella broke down into tears again, right as there was a knock on the front door. She looked up from her lap, and stood up from the tree she was sitting near, before walking back inside, and up to the door.

When she opened it, wiping away her tears, she saw Morgan standing there, with a shoe box and a gown bag in her arms.

"Morgan? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your party?" Ella asked, as Morgan forced herself inside.

"What, you didn't think that I'd let you skip out on the party this year again, did you?" Morgan stated as she set the gown bag and shoe box on the couch while Ella closed the door.

"Mallory won't let me go!"

"I had a feeling she wouldn't. But she won't know that you did go, because I am having my cleaning staff from my house, clean this whole place for you, while you go have some fun for the first time in a long time." Morgan said, as she took Ella by the hands and lead her to the bathroom downstairs. She grabbed her makeup bag on the way, and went to work.

"Why are you doing this?" Ella asked as Morgan was brushing her hair, and getting it ready to be put in a bun.

"Because you've missed it for too many years now, and plus...I have someone wanting to meet you." She answered with a smirk.

"Oh, no...I'm not being apart of your silly match making game again! Not after what happened with Brad." Ella stated, as Morgan started putting Ella's hair into a loose bun on the top of her head, with her bangs still loose by her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Ellie! This one is definitely a better match for you." Morgan stated as she started on Ella's makeup. Nothing special, just a simple cat-eye eyeline with liquid eye-liner, and then some pink lipgloss.

"But.." Ella began, before she was given a forehead tiara put on her head, and behind her bangs. "Whoa."

"My line of headware just lauched, and I saved this one just for you." Morgan said, making Ella smile slightly. The tiara was silver, and it looked like vines going up a fence, with an ice blue gem in the center.

"Thanks."

"No big, it looks good on you." Morgan said with slight giggle of her own, before leading her back to the living room, and unzipping the gown bag. And the gown she pulled out, was breathe-taking. It was a beautiful ice blue color, with white lace on the one-strap shirt, and white peplums off of the bottom of the top of the dress.

"Whoa nelly...Morgan...!" Ella began.

"This gown is from my line of gowns that I'm putting under the name...Cinderella." Morgan said, making Ella look up at her.

"You named a fashion line after me?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, after your nickname, but yeah." Morgan stated.

"Well, actually..." Ella began, as she looked up at the framed birth certificate of hers, making Morgan look up and almost freak.

"No way...your name is really Cinderella?!"

"My mom and dad both loved that fairytale, and decided to name me that, okay? I just go by Ella because it sounds more modern."

"I don't know...I think Cinderella suits you." Morgan said, before handing the gown to Ella. "Take it."

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"Ellie...he's waiting, and I picked this one out just for you." Morgan insisted, making Ella sigh with defeat as she carefully took the gown into her hands. The material was soft like silk, and the lace on the shirt felt raugh, but smooth, if that makes sense.

"Now let's take off that..."

"No!" Ella said as she put her hand on the gold heart locket she got when she was a kid. "My parents gave this to me, and taking it off makes me feel like they aren't with me."

"Okay, okay. It can stay on. But you are going to wear the chocker I brought." Morgan said as she took out a silver chocker necklace and put it on Ella's neck. "Perfect fit."

"Thanks for doing all this, Morgan. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. Now go put on the dress. I hope I got the right size." Morgan said, as she shooed Ella into the bathroom to change.

When Ella was in the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, and started taking off the purple gown she was wearing early, only to start putting on the gown that Morgan brought her. It was pretty easy to put on, and the zipper didn't snag when she zipped it up. Now she knew why Morgan was known to be the designer who put good zippers on her clothing.

When the dress was on her, she looked into the full body mirror that was behind her and immediately smiled with excitement.

"Well!? How does it look?! Does it fit?!" Morgan called from the other side of the door, making Ella walked over to it, and open it. She stepped out of the bathroom, and showed Morgan, who squealed when she saw Ella. "OMG, it does!"

"You did good, Morgan." Ella stated, as she twirled around, with a giggle. "Now, I definitely feel like Cinderella." As she was saying this, Morgan was putting white upper arm length ballroom gloves on her hands, and a silver bracelet that matched the chocker necklace on her right wrist.

"Oh, I have something that will make you feel even more like Cinderella...Cinderella." Morgan said as she walked over to the shoe box, while Ella giggled at her friend. But she stopped the moment she saw the shoes that were in the shoe box.

"Whoa!" Ella's eyes almost popped out, when she saw a pair of glass made high-heeled shoes just sitting there in the box. "No way..."

"I've tried on a pair that fit my feet, and they are surprisingly comfortable." Morgan stated, which made Ella giggle in shock. "Try them on. I remembered your shoe size, that's for sure."

Ella hesitated at first, but grabbed them gently, before slipping off her black flats, and putting on the glass slippers. And to her surprise, they were comfortable. "Wow...you were right."

"Yeah!" Morgan giggled as she set the box in her bag, along with the gown bag, and then looked back at Ella. "Now, you're ready." She said as she handed Ella a white mask that looked like a pair of glasses to put on her face. "Time for you to meet your date."

Ella smiled as she took the eye mask, and then hugged Morgan. "Thank you so much."

"No problem girl!" Morgan said as they pulled away. "Now, let's go." She clapped her hands, cuing her house staff to come in, and start cleaning up. When one went into the bathroom, and grabbed the purple dress Ella was wearing earlier, the girl in blue freaked.

"Be careful with that! That was my mother's!"

"Jay, take that up to the attic where Miss Ella's room is carefully." Morgan said, as the servant named Jay bowed his head and headed up to the attic.

"Now, come on!" Morgan grabbed Ella's gloved hand and lead her out to her limo. Once they got in, the driver drove them to the Masquerade Ball, with Ella being a mess of nerves. What if her step-family realized it was her? What if her date that Morgan planned wasn't a nice guy? All these problems were going through her head, until she could hear her mother telling her to have courage and be kind.

So, she took a deep breathe, before putting on the mask, and smiling. She was going to have a great time no matter what happened.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought or they are singing**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 4**

Mark stood by the snack table, as he watched everyone else dancing with their date, or just mingling with other strangers. He saw a group of girls, one looked older than the other 2, and chuckled slightly. The one with dark brown hair had over done her makeup, as did the older woman, who he assumed was her mother. But the girl with lighter brown hair had natural makeup on.

This was what he resorted to since Morgan had to go run an errand: people watching.

After a while, Mark set down his drink and went to leave, when he stopped. There, he saw Ella wearing the gown that Morgan gave her standing at the top of the stairs, and there stood Morgan right next to her, not wearing a mask.

"Whoa." Was all Mark could say as Ella and Morgan walked down the stairs.

"Why aren't you wearing a mask, Morgan?" Ella asked.

"I'm the host, I'm not aloud to." Morgan answered, as she saw she was being waved over. "Good luck out there." She added before heading over to the couple that called her over.

"Morgan...!" Ella tried to get her to stay, but found it in vein. She sighed as she looked around, hoping her step-family didn't recognize her if they ever came up to her.

"Hi." A voice spoke, making the young singer look up to see a fluff of red hair with a white mask on his face.

"Hi." She said back, sounding a bit nervous.

"I can't find him!" Ariana yelled, which caused Ella to tense up.

"I know what I read! Markiplier has to be here!" Melody yelled in return.

"Oh, Lord help me." The man near her said.

"Wait..you're..." Ella began.

"Yeah, Markiplier. But please, call me Mark." Mark said with a grin.

"Well then you can call me E..." Ella stopped at that moment. Should she give her birth name, or the name she told everyone she met.

"Call you what?" Mark asked.

 _Screw it._ She thought. "You can call me...Cinderella." She said with a smile.

"Cinderella? As in like the fairytale?" Mark asked.

"Yes, exactly like that. My parents liked that fairytale and named me that."

"I think it's unique. I've never met someone with the name of Cinderella before." Mark stated, making Ella smile at him.

 **(SONG: "So this is love" – Cinderella)**

 _Mmmmm/Mmmmm..._

Just then, a slow song started to play, making Ella look up at the band. And all she saw, was Morgan standing there with a silly smirk on her face.

 _So this is love/Mmmmm/so this is love..._

"May I have this dance?" Ella looked over at Mark after hearing him ask that, with his gloved hand held out for hers. She smiled as she gently put her gloved hand into his. He lead her to the center of the dance floor, and almost immediately, they started dancing together to the music...as they both started feeling sparks fly between them.

 _So this is what makes life divine/I'm all aglow/Mmmmm/and now I know/(and now I know)/the key to all heaven/is mine/my heart has wings/Mmmmm/and I can fly/I'll touch every star/in the sky/so this is the miracle/that I've been dreaming of/Mmmmm/Mmmmm/so this is love!_

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, the audience that was dancing clapped for the band that played the song, where as Mark just took Ella's hand, and lead her out to the garden behind the building. What they didn't know, was the Mallory had watched them.

"Who was that?" Melody asked.

"I'm not sure." Mallory said. But Ariana knew, she just kept it to herself, and played it off as if she didn't know either.

Out in the garden with Mark and Ella, Ella couldn't believe how and beautiful it was. There was a fountain in the center of the whole place, and a clock standing not that far away from them, in the bush of roses.

Mark set her down on the bench near the fountain, before sitting down himself. "So..." He began, making Ella was looked up at him. "...tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well..." Ella began. "...I'm an orphaned girl. My mother passed away when I was only 9, and then, when I was 19, my father passed away as well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." Ella began. "I'm also a singer on YouTube."

"Get out. What name do you go by?" Mark asked.

"Um, my nickname...Ella."

"Ella what?"

"Ella Monroe." And when she looked back up at Mark after saying her nickname to him, she saw a look of shock but happiness in his eyes.

"You're the girl Morgan was setting me up with." He stated, making the young singer look at him in surprise.

"Wait...Morgan was setting me up with the talented Markiplier?" Ella said back, before they both laughed at their friend's humor.

"Well, I guess, we should give it shot, for Morgan." Mark said.

"How do you know Morgan?" Ella asked.

"We ran into each other when I was heading to a store. I normally don't go to a store for a new game to play, but that day I did. How do you know Morgan?"

"High school...we were best friends back then, and I guess we still are."

"Well, it's nice to see old friends still keeping in touch."

"Yeah..." Ella began as she stared into his eyes. "...it is." As she stared, he stared as well. Sparks were flying all around Ella's heart, as well as Mark's. "W-what about...you?" Ella stuttered out as Mark placed his hand on Ella's cheek, making them both feel overwhelmed with how they felt for each other right in this moment.

They leaned into each other, and before they knew it, they shared a kiss. Morgan saw the whole thing from the doorway to the garden, and almost freaked. Her plan worked. Mark had a girlfriend finally, and it was all thanks to her.

But that was when everything changed, as the clock struck midnight. Morgan looked behind her and saw that Ella's step-family was getting ready to leave, making her run up to Ella and tap her shoulder. Ella pulled away from the kiss with Mark and looked at her friend behind.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ellie...they're leaving." Morgan said, and Ella didn't need clarification, for she knew what that meant.

"I'm so sorry, Mark, but I have to go." Ella said as she stood up with Mark following afterwards.

"When can I see you again?" He asked, as the clock rang once more.

"I have to go." Ella picked up her gown and began to run out of the place with Morgan following her.

"W-WAIT!" Mark yelled as he ran after her. She ran up the stairs with Morgan following after her, not realizing that one of her glass shoes fell off on the stairs outside, before getting in the limo.

Mark ran out right as the limo drove off with Morgan and Ella inside, when he noticed the shoe on the stairs. He bent down towards it and picked it up. He looked at it for a short while, before sighing. He was starting to feel like the prince from the actual story of Cinderella...and he was going to act the part if that was the case.

"I'll find you Ella Monroe...I'll find you.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought or they are singing**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 5**

Mallory and her daughters woke up the next morning, smelling the food in the kitchen. They walked into the dinning room, seeing pancakes, orange juice, and sausage all on the table. They looked in the living room and saw Ella dusting off everything in the room. She just finished the last antique, when she noticed her step-family standing there.

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready for you guys, and step-mother, do you mind if I go out for a little while today? I finished all the laundry the other day before you guys left, and would really like to have some fresh air." Ella asked, as Mallory looked all around the place, seeing that it was dust free, and seeing that their food was still steaming hot.

"I don't see why not. But you need to be home by dinner." Mallory answered.

"Can we have mac and cheese tonight please?" Ariana asked Ella, who just smiled and nodded her head yes, before putting the cleaning supplies away.

"I'll see you guys then." She said as she ran up to her attic real quick, and grabbed her songbook as well as her cell phone (which was the old one that her father got her before he remarried). She still had Morgan's number in it to her happiness, and she dialed it.

"Morgan Keller speaking." Morgan said, answering the phone.

"Morgan, it's Ella...do you still have your father's recording studio in your name?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a favor..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark was playing a video game for fun, when he started thinking of the other night, making him lose the match.

"Dude!" A loud Irish voice yelled, making Mark look up at the camera to see Jack staring right at him.

"Oh, sorry. What happened?" He asked.

"We lost! Are you daydreaming?"

"I guess I am a little bit. Hey, do you mind if we stop? I have a video to do anyway."

"That's fine...Signe is calling me down anyway. We'll talk later. See ya dude!" Jack said before getting off of Skype and Mark shutting down the recording. He was definitely not going to upload this video to YouTube.

But he did turn on his camera, and centered it in front of him. He needed to find that girl from the other night. Maybe if he mentioned it to the world, he'll find her a lot better.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and I am doing this little vlog to just talk. And the main thing I want to talk about, is about last night." Mark began. "My friend Morgan Keller, the famous fashion designer, invited me to her annual Masquerade Ball, and she, like always, set me up with a really sweet girl." Mark continued, as Matt quietly opened the door to his room, and noticed Mark doing a vlog.

"I don't know if she'll want me to mention her YouTube name, but I will mention her name. I am looking for a girl named Cinderella Monroe. And before you guys start saying that the name I said is from a fairytale, I know it is. It's just, her parents named her that because that was their favorite fairytale." Mark continued on, making Matt stay and listen. "She was sweet, and...when I danced with her, I felt something I never felt before. I felt a firework go off in my heart, and it just felt...right.

"I am looking for her today, because she ran off at around midnight, because I guess someone she knew was leaving. So, I ask that if anyone of you spot her, if you live here in LA, please, let me know so I can find her."

"Mark..." Matt finally spoke, making Mark look up and sigh.

"Cinderella, if you are watching this, please, meet me at the park tonight at 6pm. But thank you all so much for watching, and like always, I'll see you, in the next video. Ba-bye!" Mark finished up the vlog before turning off his camera, and turning towards Matt. "Yeah, Matt?"

"Cinderella Monroe? You met someone named Cinderella at the party last night?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just double checking. Man, Morgan really knows how to pick them." Matt stated before walking out of the room.

Mark sighed as he grabbed his keys, before noticing the glass shoe on a pillow in a chair near by. "Here's hoping she gets the message." He said to himself before he started to upload the vlog he just filmed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I find it funny that the day after my party, you want to record a song in my recording studio." Morgan stated as she finished up the tracks for the song. Ella took a swig of her water before Morgan nodded towards the booth.

She took a deep breathe before walking into the booth and putting the headphones on her head.

Ella was scared. She hadn't sung for Morgan in years. This was going to be the first time in a long time that she has. What if she messed up the words? Or what if something technical were to happen? Or worse...what if her step-mother found out about this?

Morgan pressed play, and the music entered Ella's ears. It was now or never.

 **(SONG: "Enchanted" – Taylor Swift)**

The music played softly as Ella was getting into it. Once it began to play, she found that her problems just melted away, and that she didn't have anything to worry about. Her life felt normal, even if it was only going to last for 4 or 5 minutes.

 _There I was again tonight/forcing laughter, faking smiles/same old tired lonely place/walls of insincerity/shifting eyes and vacancy/vanished when I saw your face/all I can say is it was/enchanting to meet you/your eyes whispered: "have we met?"/across the room your silhouette/starts to make its way to me/the playful conversation starts/counter all your quick remarks/like passing notes in secrecy/and it was/enchanting to meet you/all I can say is I was/enchanted to meet you._

 _This night is sparkling/don't you let it go/I'm wonder struck/blushing all the way home/I'll spend forever/wondering if you knew/I was enchanted to meet you!_

 _The lingering question kept me up/2am, who do you love?/I wonder 'till I'm wide awake/and now I'm pacing back and forth/wishing you were at my door/I'd open up and you would say/"Hey/it was/enchanting to meet you/all I know I was/enchanted to meet you._

 _This night is sparkling/don't you let it go/I'm wonder struck/blushing all the way home/I'll spend forever/wondering if you knew/this night is flawless/don't you let it go/I'm wonder struck/dancing around all alone/I'll spend forever/wondering if you knew/I was enchanted to meet you!_

Just then, a part of the song came into play, and Morgan was not ready for this. For when she heard this part...she immediately knew who the song was about.

 _This is me praying that/this was the very first page/not where the story line ends/my thoughts will echo your name/until I see you again/these are the words I held back/as I was leaving too soon/I was enchanted to meet you._

 _Please don't be in love with someone else/please don't have somebody waiting on you (x2)_

 _This night is sparkling/don't you let it go/I'm wonder struck/blushing all the way home/I'll spend forever/wondering if you knew/this night is flawless/don't you let it go/I'm wonder struck/dancing around all alone/I'll spend forever/wondering if you knew/I was enchanted to meet you!_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else/please don't have somebody waiting on you_

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, Morgan stopped the recording, and just stared at Ella for a long while, until she pressed a button, and asked: "You fell for Mark, didn't you?" And all Ella could do...was nod her head yes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Melody was looking through YouTube and found the new video from Mark. It was titled "Finding Cinderella", which caught her attention, making her click on it. As it went on, her eyes were practically out of her head. The girl in the blue dress, was Ella...and Mark wanted to see her again at 6pm that night.

"Oh, no way is that pathetic excuse for a step-sister going to win the heart of my Mark." She said before she turned off her computer and ran out of the house, making Ariana look worried.

"Oh, so not good." She said as she ran after her sister to try and stop her.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was 6pm, and Mark was waiting at the park for Ella. He was sitting on a bench, as the sun was looking like it was about to set. "Where is she?"

"Hey Mr. Markiplier." Morgan said, making Mark look up to see Morgan walking up to her. "You waiting for Ella?"

"How'd you...? Oh, right...the vlog."

"Yeah. I was actually just with her today at my recording studio."

"And you didn't tell her, did you?"

"She's a busy girl, Mark! Her step-family makes her do all the work around the house, with no help at all."

"Really?" Mark stated as he stood up from the bench. "That doesn't seem right."

"It isn't." Morgan stated, before she noticed Melody looking around the park. "And, one of her step-sisters is probably looking for you right now. So, follow me." And with that, Mark and Morgan ran out of the park, and to Mark's car.

"Tell me, did you walk here?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. My recording studio isn't that far from here." Morgan answered.

"Then hop in. I'll take you home." Mark got into the driver's side of his car, with Morgan getting in the passenger side.

"I actually know where she lives."

Mark looked at her as he started his car in surprise. "Do you really know where she lives?"

"Yeah. Me and her were best friends back in high school, and spent a lot of time at her place." Morgan answered, as Mark started to drive to her place. "Tomorrow, you and I will go over to her place, and you can see her again."

"That sounds good to me." Mark said with a smile, as he pulled out onto the road, and drove off.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought or they are singing**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 6**

The morning sunrise hit the streets, and the rays beamed into Mark's room. He sat up and stretched right as his alarm went off, making him hit the off button, and get out of the the covers of his bed. He walked down the stairs, already wearing his lucky red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, when he noticed Morgan sitting at the counter, with a Starbucks mug in her hand, and another on the counter.

"How long have you been here?" He asked as he walked up to the mug and took it.

"Since 6 this morning. I know this is the time Ella usually wakes up, because she has to make breakfast for her step-family and then start on the chores." Morgan answered as she took a sip of her Milk Chocolate Mocha.

"Really? That's early." Mark stated as he took a sip of his coffee and grinned. "We've only known each other for a year, and you just now get my coffee right?"

Morgan giggled as she was taking a sip from her mug, and wipes any that drooled down her chin with her hand, making Mark laugh a little bit as well. "Guess so. Oh, I almost forgot!" She then took out the CD from her bag, and showed him what the title said. He looked at it closely in its case, and saw that it said _Cinderella: Living a Fairytale_.

"Where did you get that?" Mark asked as he took it into his hand, and stared at it for a moment.

"I got it straight from the source. I was there when she recorded it." Morgan answered with a smile, as she opened the radio's CD dock and gestured for him to put it in. He smiled as he opened the case and placed the CD in the radio.

Morgan then closed the CD dock, and pressed play. The song started to play, and the beat was pretty cool. But, the moment Mark heard the banjo, he knew immediately what genre she loved to sing in.

As the song went on, Mark was bobbing his head to the music. But at this one part of the song, he stopped, and listened.

" _This is me praying that/this was the very first page/not where the story line ends/my thoughts will echo your name/until I see you again/these are the words I held back/as I was leaving too soon/I was enchanted to meet you..."_

With those words, Mark knew exactly what she was saying. She was want to see him again, and that she had fallen for him, just like he has fallen for her.

When the song ended, Mark was playing it cool, as if he didn't get the song, but Morgan knew him too damn well. However, with the way Mark was, he didn't want to bring it up.

"She sings country?" Mark asked, changing the subject.

"Well, she was raised by a Southern father. Her mother was more of a pop/rock girl." Morgan answered, with a tiny grin on her face, as the next song came on. "That's weird, I don't recognize this song."

 **(SONG: "Fifteen" – Taylor Swift)***

As the song played, Mark listened, as well as Morgan. The melody was different, she never heard this song before, not even when she edited the tracks to make it Ella's first demo CD. _That sneaky little girl._ She thought with a smile.

 _You take a deep breathe/and you walk through the doors/its the morning of your very first day/you say hi to your friends you ain't seen a while/try and stay out of everybodies way/it's your Freshmen year/and you're gonna be here for the next/four years in this town/hoping one of those Senior boys/will wink at you and say/"you know I haven't see you around/before"._

 _Cause when you're/Fifteen/and somebody tells you they love you/you're gonna believe them/and when you're/Fifteen/feeling like there's nothing to figure out/but/count to ten/take it in/this is life before you know who you're gonna be/at Fifteen._

Morgan listened intently to the song, with a smile on her face, before a certain part came out at her, and made her eyes water. This song was for her.

 _You sit in class next to a red head named Morgan/and soon enough your best friends/laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool/we'll be out of here as soon as we can/and then you're on your very first date and he's got a car/ and you're feeling like flying/and your mama's waiting up/and you're thinking he's the one/and you're dancing round your room when the night ends/when the night ends._

 _Cause when you're/Fifteen/and somebody tells you they love you/you're gonna believe them/and when you're/Fifteen/and your first kiss/makes your head spin around/but/in your life/you'll do things/greater than/dating the boy on the football team/we didn't know that at Fifteen._

"Morgan, you okay?" Mark asked, as the young blond looked up at him, quickly wiping a tear away.

"I'll tell you later." She answered.

 _When all you wanted was to be wanted/wish you could go back/and tells yourself what you know now..._

 _Back then/I swore I was gonna marry him someday/but I realized some bigger dreams in mind/and Morgan had given everything she had to a boy/who changed his mind/we both cried._

 _Cause you're/Fifteen/and somebody tells you they love you/you're gonna believe them/and when you're/Fifteen/don't forget to look before you fall/I found time/can heal most/anything/and you just might find who you're supposed to be/we didn't know we were supposed to be/at Fifteen._

 _La la la la (x10)_

 _Your very first day/take a deep breathe girl/take a deep breathe as you walk through the door..._

 **(End of song)**

Once the song ended, Morgan quickly pressed paused to keep the CD from going to the next song.

"So, she mentioned you in a song. What's so bad about that?" Mark asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"It's not bad. It's actually an honor to be mentioned in a song that she sang. It's just..." Morgan began, before she took a deep breathe, and continued. "...our freshmen year at Hollywood High, I was the new girl, and Ella, well, she was the sweetest girl that sat next to me in Homeroom."

"But, you're blond." Mark stated.

"I died it blond by our Senior year and kept it that color ever since. My natural hair color is red, like ginger red." Morgan stated. "The song basically tells you what happened."

"Oh, Morgan..." Mark began, before his phone went off, making him look at it, and see that it was now saying 9 o'clock. "It's time."

"Let's go get your Cinderella." Morgan said as she smiled again and stood up, before they walked out of the house, with their coffee cups in their hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ella woke up to her alarm going off at 9. She looked at it and freaked. She was supposed to be out of bed by now! And wait, her alarm was set for 6am, not 9.

"Whatever. Technology is a butt sometimes." Ella stated as she started to quickly get ready for the day. Once she was done, she went over to her door, and went to leave, but found that it wouldn't open. She tried hard to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Hello!? Ariana, Melody!? Can you hear me?! My door won't open!" She called out.

"I know." Melody's voice spoke from the other end. "I locked it from the inside while you were sleeping, after I changed the time to wake you up."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because you stole Mark from me, and I will NOT let some worthless servant get the man, when I deserve him more!"

"How'd you find out that I was at the Masquerade Ball?!"

"Mark said your full name in a video the other day." Melody answered, making Ella blush slightly. "He said you were the sweetest girl he's met, and that he wanted to see you again. It made me sick."

"He did?" Ella stated as she stared at the door.

"Of course! But he will never see you again. Have fun in isolation!" Melody then began to leave the attic area, leaving a struggling Ella to open the door.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed as tears fell down her face, while still trying to open up the door, but finding herself not being able to do so, and falls down on her legs, with overwhelming sadness taking control of her. "Mark..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Melody and Ariana was sitting at the kitchen table together, eating cereal since Ella was trapped upstairs.

"So, where's Ella?" Ariana asked before putting a spoonful of her cereal in her mouth. The only answer she got was Melody's gaze look up the stairs to the attic, making the red clad sister widen her eyes. "You didn't!"

"Oh, yeah I did! I'm not letting her steal the man when all she is, is the servant!" Melody stated, when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Mallory asked as she walked over to the door, and there stood Morgan and Mark. "Miss Keller? What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Ella. Is she availible?" Morgan asked.

"Why would you want to see Ella?" Melody asked as she walked out from behind her mom. "She's a nobody."

Ariana sighed with sadness before looking at the table to see that Melody left the key behind. She grabbed it quickly without Melody knowing and ran up the stairs.

"She's not a nobody!" Mark yelled, making her finally notice him.

"Oh, hi Mark." Melody began to flirt a little bit, which made Morgan roll her eyes before pushing both girls out of the way and walking in.

"Ella!? Come out, I have a surprise for you!"

"Ella actually isn't here right now." Melody began with a smirk.

"Where did she go?" Mark asked as he walked in as well.

"I don't know. She just ran away I guess. Something about not wanting to take our shit anymore." Melody began.

"Why...why would she leave and not tell me...her best friend?" Morgan stated.

"Wait, you're Ella's best friend?" Mallory asked.

"We went to high school together."

"I really thought I'd see her again." Mark said under his breathe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ella sat there by the door, with dried tears on her face, when a key was pushed under the door towards her. "The huh?"

"Ella, it's Ariana. Unlock the door quickly. Someone's here to see you." Ariana said from the other end of the door, making Ella perk up.

"Mark." She said under her breathe before grabbing the key.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, as you can see, Ella isn't here. So, you must go now." Mallory said, as Morgan and Mark headed for the door.

"I can't believe she'd leave like this." Morgan said as she walked out the door with Mark, while Melody closed the door behind them.

Ariana ran in with Ella behind her, who had her bag over her shoulder. "Where's Morgan and Mark?" She asked.

"They just left." Melody said as she was blocking the front door.

"Move, Melody." Ella began, as she walked up to her.

"Now, is that a way to be talking to...?" Melody began, before Ella pushed her out of the way and onto the floor, before running out of the house, only to see that Morgan and Mark were just about to their car.

"Mark!" She yelled his name, making him stop walking and look by the door to see Ella standing there.

"Is that...?" He began, getting Morgan's attention too.

"So, Melody lied." She stated with a smile, which was more than an answer for him. So, Mark ran over to her, with Ella running towards him, and having them meet each other in the middle with a big hug.

"You found me." Ella said as she pulled away.

"Not yet." He began, when he looked at Morgan, who face palmed.

"You forgot something, didn't you?" Ella asked her, which made her nod her head. "Well that's okay, because..." She opened up her bag and pulled out the second shoe from the ball. "...I have the other." Mark turned around and when he saw the other shoe, he smiled. It was her at the ball two nights ago.

"NOOOOOO!" Melody screamed as Mark took the glass shoe from Ella's hand, and bent down, as he put it on Ella's foot, only to see that it fit.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Epilogue coming up**


	7. Epilogue

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought or they are singing**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Epilogue**

People were filing into the theatre like ants, talking and yelling with excitement, as the lights were dimming. Mark stood backstage with Bob, Wade, and Jack, waiting for them to cue him to go on with his friends. But, he had to wait a little while, because they had someone opening it up for them.

It had been 2 years since Mark found the girl of his dreams at Morgan's Masquerade Ball. And it didn't take long for him to move into her house with her, after she found the will her father wrote, saying that the house was signed to hers, which made her step-family move out...except for Ariana, since she was the only one who understood her after a while. But, Ariana didn't stay long, because she found herself a boyfriend and moved in with him after a year. Now, it was just Mark and Ella...Fischbach.

As everyone took their seats, little white star like lights went across the stage. Mark stood by the opening to the stage, and waited with excitement.

"Someone's happy." Jack stated as he walked up to Mark, who just looked at his Irish buddy.

"Well, yeah! This is her first convention! And her first time performing on a stage like this." Mark stated as he was playing with the gold ring on his left hand ring finger out of his nerves.

"She'll do fine, Mark." Wade said with a smile as he and Bob walked over to him.

"I know she will...but I'll still worry." He said, as the star like lights turned off, and he was given the microphone since his headset was off at the moment.

He took it into his hand, and took a deep breathe, before going into his radio announcer voice, which made the girl on stage laugh slightly into her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, please, put your hands together for...Ella Fischbach!"

Everyone in the audience cheered with excitement, as the lighting behind the girl turned on, showing a short poofed out skirt, with a black one sleeve shirt on top, that had a light red lace over it, and an elbow length sleeve on her right. Her boots were also black, and you could see that her brown hair was up in a high ponytail.

 **(SONG: "Reaching for Heaven" – Diana DeGarmo)**

As the song started, fog like smoke was starting to surround her feet, while Jack, Mark, Bob, and Wade all started to bob their heads to the music. The girl smiled as she looked out to the crowd. This was it...her time to shine was finally here.

 _All my life/there was just me and my dreams/and the days kept ticking by/like the beat of my heart..._

Just then, as the music picked up, the lights on the stage turned on, revealing Ella in the center of the stage, as everyone there cheered, with her diamond ring shinning in the light.

 _...spend my nights/wondering how it would feel/when the waiting would end/and tomorrow would start/suddenly I see the light/out of the darkness/I'm coming alive!_

 _So this is how it feels/reaching for heaven/this is how it feels/kissing the sky/this is what it means/touching forever/like a pheonix rising from the flames/I'm reaching for heaven._

 _All this time/I never knew I was so strong/but you made me find the fire/that was there all along..._

Photos started to appear on the screen behind, showing her new life with new friends, an old friend, and a boyfriend...on their wedding day.

 _...in your eyes/I can see all I can be/suddenly I want it all/I know you'll catch me/whenever I fall!_

 _So this is how it feels/reaching for heaven/this is how it feels/kissing the sky/this is what it means/touching forever/like a pheonix rising from the flames/I'm reaching for heaven._

 _You alone/have shown me/shining new horizons/now for all I owe you/it's my turn to show you!_

 _So this is how it feels/reaching for heaven/this is how it feels/kissing the sky/this is what it means/touching forever/like a pheonix rising from the flames/I'm reaching for heaven/reaching for heaven/this is how it feels/kissing the sky/this is what it means/touching forever/like a pheonix rising from the flames/I'm reaching for heaven/reaching for heaven..._

 _...HEAVEN!_

 **(End of song)**

When the song was over, everyone in the room went crazy wild, even the people backstage cheered for her. She was happy, and was showing it with the smile on her face, as Mark and his friends walked out clapping for the newest addition to their team.

"That was wonderful,Mrs. Fischbach." Mark said as he held her close to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Fischbach." Ella said back before kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Mark was waiting in the kitchen of the hotel room, with a cup of coffee sitting there for Ella, while he drank his own.

Ella was in the bathroom though. She had been feeling sick lately every morning, and she wanted to know what was going on. So, she took precausions.

Mark heard the bathroom door open, and when he looked at Ella, he saw a huge smile on her face, with excitement in her eyes. "What are you so happy about?" He asked as he set down his cup of coffee.

"Mark..." Ella began, as she walked up to him, with his standing up.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm wonderful." She answered as she showed him a white stick that was in her hand the whole time. He looked at it in her hand, and by the way his eyes were widening, made Ella's giggle sing.

"No way, you're..." Mark began as he looked back at Ella.

"Yeah..." She began. "We're gonna have a baby." And with that statement, Mark just kissed her with such force, it almost made them fall down.

Her life had changed completely, all thanks to Morgan. Her dream finally came true, and all it took was a little push from a friend. Sometimes that is all it takes. You just need to find someone who supports you, and pushes you to follow your heart and dreams. Ella found that with Morgan and Mark, and her new friends. And her fans on YouTube as well.

Oh, I almost forgot! After she got married, Ella changed her YouTube channel name. She felt like it fit her a lot better, and Mark was right, it was unique. There was no one out in the world with this name. Her name might have been Ella Fischbach to her friends and husband, but to the YouTube world, she was known...

...as Cinderella.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
